Le glee club m'a transformé en homme
by Samael Inuzuka
Summary: Les secrets les plus sombre de Glee rassemblé dans cette fanfiction. Les scènes coupées dévoilées au grand jour, Rating M largement justifié, chapitre 4 en production (je sais pas encore)? (Puckerman x grosse partie des mecs du glee club)
1. 1ère Victime

Joyeux noël à TOUUUS !

J'espère que vous avez été gâte, tout plein de cadeaux :)

Cette fanfic est mon cadeau de Noël, centré sur Puckerman évidemment (on est canon ou on l'est pas), j'ai prévu un certain nombre de chapitre pour ne pas dire ce certain nombre (vous me suivez?). Cette fic représente les plans culs de Puck avec les membres masculin du Glee club, bon évidemment pas tous, par exemple Kurt et Artie ne sont pas sur la liste et d'autres en somme.

Donc dans celui ci, un traditionnel Pinn On ne démode pas l'indémodable xD

Bonne lectuuure

En vérité personne ne sait comment Jake est passé du "beau gosse ténébreux indomptable" au "beau gosse ténébreux soumis Wonder Flower (Marley :P)

Du jour au lendemain il avait complètement changé de comportement, mais ça n'a eut l'air de choquer personne.

Mais il s'était bel et bien passé quelque chose.

Tout a commencé lors de la rencontre des frères Puckerman.

La rencontre a eut lieu grâce à Will, il voulait recruter Jake pour le glee club, mais pour cela il devait le rendre plus "appreciable" afin qu'il s'y adapte au mieux.

Will ne connait pas la vérité, seulement 3 personnes sont au courant pour l'instant : Jake, Noah et Moi même. Je compte sur vous pour ne révéler ce petit secret à personne.

Revenons à la rencontre des deux frères, Noah raconte rapidement que ce que Jake fait, il l'a déjà fait bien avant, rien de mieux pour remonter le moral. Le glee club a fait de lui un homme. Mais ce qu'il oubliât de préciser exactement, c'est le "pourquoi?" mais évidement la scène a été coupé à ce moment là pour ne pas choquer les plus sensibles.

Toute la série est bourrée de coupure. Par exemple dans la saison 5, Will et April chantent "Total Eclipse of the heart" et dans la saison 2, Santana chante une chanson dans un magasin de bijoux. Tout a été coupés au montage, mais ce genre de scène peuvent être retrouvées sur le net donc cela n'est pas notre préoccupation.

La vérité est que Noah Puckerman a instauré un système de "Bizutage" pour les garçons du Glee club.

Cela a commencé peu avant l'accouchement de Quinn.

Il sortait avec la cheerleader enceinte, mais cela faisait plus de 8 mois qu'il n'avait eut aucune relation sexuelle avec autre chose que sa main.

Il était réellement amoureux de Quinn mais ses besoins primaires commençaient à refaire surface depuis plusieurs mois. En général il ne restait jamais plus de 2jours sans rapports sexuels. Mais là il arrivait à saturation.

Mais ne voulant pas tromper Quinn, il se retrouva coincé entre le marteau et l'enclume et cherchait désespérément une solution. Soit il trompait sa copine avec une autre fille, soit il restait frustré sexuellement jusqu'à...jusqu'à il ne savait même pas quand...

Cependant c'est en plein cours de maths qu'il eut un éclair de génie.

Si il couchait avec...quelqu'un qui n'était pas une fille, ce serait pas compté comme si il l'avait trompé. Ça resterait du sexe puis c'est tout.

Et qui de mieux pour avoir une relation sexuelle en ami sans prise de tête? Finn !

Son meilleur pote, ils parlaient régulièrement de cul ensemble, surtout qu'ils avaient tout les deux couchés avec Santana. Donc n'étant plus vierge l'un comme l'autre cela ne devrait poser aucun problème.

Après manger, Puck expliqua son projet à Finn :

\- Mec tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes?

\- Fais pas ta chochotte Hudson. C'est juste pour me rendre service. ça fait bientôt 8 mois que j'ai touché personne je suis à bout là.

\- Et c'est à moi que tu demandes ça. Pourquoi tu vas pas demander à Matt?

\- T'es mon meilleur pote, c'est juste un coup comme ça pour que je puisse enfin dormir la nuit, tu sais que je met plus de 1 h 30 pour cracher une seule fois? Et je dois cracher au moins 3 fois pour avoir ma dose. Je dors presque pas.

Voyant que Finn n'était pas prêt d'accepter il changea **légèrement** de tactique :

\- Et puis depuis que tu as couché avec Santana tu te sens en manque aussi je suis sûr.

Puck comprit qu'il était sur le point de faire basculer Finn de son côté.

\- C'est juste pour se vider les couilles. Je te demande pas de prêter serment.

Finn était très influençable, en posant correctement ses mots, Puck pourrait réussir à faire n'importe quoi c'était presque trop facile.

\- Bon ok...mais c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi. Juste un coup puis on en parle plus.

\- Cool merci vieux tu me sauves la vie

\- On fait ça quand?

\- Ce soir chez moi, ma mère travaille tard et ma sœur couche chez sa copine.

La sonnerie retentit et les deux jeunes se séparèrent pour retourner à leurs cours respectifs.

Le soir, Puckerman fit tout pour que la soirée se passe le plus normalement possible. Pizza, jeux vidéos et bières.

Aucun des deux n'avait encore dit un mot à propos de ce qui allait se produire d'ici peu.

Mais Puck commençait à s'exciter un peu et décida de commencer l'action vers 1 h du matin :

\- On y va?

\- Euh...ouais...

\- T'inquiètes pas mec j'ai tout prévu, j'ai les sex-toys dans un de mes tiroirs et quelques préservatifs. Ah oui je savais pas quelle taille tu fais donc je t'en ai pris des comme moi.

\- Euh ok. Juste un truc avant, pour mettre les choses aux clairs, on s'embrasse pas, personne ne devra être au courant, et c'est la première et dernière fois qu'on le fait.

\- Oui oui t'en fait pas.

\- Bon, comment on fait?

\- De quoi?

\- Bah pour...voilà quoi.

\- Ma parole Hudson, t'es sûr que Santana a bien fait son boulot?

Tu t'y connais vraiment pas en sexe, heureusement que tonton Puck est là.

La sodomie ça te dit quelque chose?

\- Ah oui ça je connais.

Attends...qui va enculer qui?!

\- Bah tout les deux. J'ai déjà test c'est pas mauvais vraiment.

\- Hors de question que je me fasse enculer.

\- T'inquiètes pas, personne sera au courant. Et c'est pas gay tant que tu recommences pas avec la même personne.

\- Ça m'emballe pas...

\- Mais si tu verras, on a qu'à faire un jeu pour savoir qui encule qui d'abord.

Genre...celui qui a la plus grosse queue. Le perdant se fait prendre en premier.

Là dessus Finn n'avait pas à s'en faire il possédait un pénis assez conséquent, Puckerman n'avait aucune chance.

-Bon bah on y va. dit Finn à moitié sûr de lui

Puck commença à se déshabiller complètement, si bien qu'il se retrouva nu devant un Finn complètement à la ramasse.

Ce dernier regardait avec des yeux ébahit le corps de son partenaire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un autre mec à poil d'aussi près.

Noah était musclé, ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau. Il n'était ni trop gros ni trop maigre. Un corps parfaitement sain, il avait les pectoraux qui ressortaient parfaitement et des abdos dessinés.

Mais ce qui retint l'attention de Finn était la pilosité impressionnante qui se trouvait au niveau de son entre-jambe.

Noah ne s'épilait pas, il devait à peine entretenir ses poils pubiens vu la masse qu'il y avait.

En voyant la queue de son ami qu'il comprit pourquoi ce dernier se surnommait "Puckzilla". Il était clairement bien monté environ 20cm, surmontée d'un gland circoncis qui semblait prêt à innonder le monde.

Mais il fut interrompu par le propriétaire du corps qui commençait à s'impatienter.

\- T'attends quoi? Allez à poil Hudson ! Montres nous ce que tu caches.

Finn commença à retirer ses vêtement un par un et se retrouva très vite dans le même état que son partenaire. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire une réflexion sur la taille du sexe du bad boy.

\- Mec ta queue est énorme.

\- Eh ouais, elles disent toutes ça. Mais elle tu comprendras mieux à quelle point elle l'est quand je t'aurais défoncer avec.

Puck jeta un coup d'œil à la bête de Hudson et comprit qu'il y allait avoir de la concurrence pour le titre d'actif.

Hudson possédait une grande queue longue et épaisse, pareil environ 20cm, avec une toison soigneusement entretenue.

À l'œil nu impossible de dire lequel des deux avait la plus longue. Puck alla chercher une règle qu'il tendit à Finn pour prendre les mesures en compte.

Finn prit l'outil et mesura sa queue, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne s'était pas mesuré. En général il tournait entre les 18 et 19 cm.

Il obtient la longueur de 18.6 cm. Il priait en son fort interieur pour que Noah n'atteigne pas sa taille, il preferait se faire déchirer le cul le plus tard possible voire jamais.

Il tendit l'outil à Puck qui s'empressa de se mesurer aussi même si ce dernier se moquait clairement du résultat du moment qu'il pouvait baiser.

\- T'as plus tes problèmes d'éjac précoce j'espére?

\- Je gère c'est bon

\- Désolé mon vieux, je suis à 18.9. Ça doit être à force de ramoner toutes ses filles qui m'a agrandit la queue.

Puckerman avait la parfaite panoplie du lycéen sexuellement actif dans sa chambre :

\- lubrifiant

\- préservatifs

\- cockring

\- masturbeur

et un masturbeur à double orifice en forme de tube acheté pour l'occasion

\- Juste un dernier truc.

\- Putain Hudson t'es lourd. Soit un homme et prends les choses comme elles viennent.

\- Ok...laisse tomber. Je peux avoir l'anneau?

\- Si tu veux je m'en sers jamais

\- Par contre j'ai pas beaucoup de lubrifiant donc on va devoir en utiliser du fait maison.

Puckerman attrapa un masturbateur et y vida le peu de lubrifiant qu'il restait dans le flacon. Puis il tendit l'objet à Finn.

\- Honneur au débutant

\- Ta gueule

Finn ne savait pas vraiment comment se servir du sex-toys mais ça ne devait pas être si compliquer.

Il enfonça son gland dans l'objet, le lubrifiant faisait bien son effet car Finn était déjà extrêmement stimulé.

Lorsqu'il eut enfoncé l'intégralité de sa queue à l'intérieur, il se trouva au bord de la jouissance.

Finn avait la queue plus épaisse que celle de son ami, le passage était donc beaucoup plus étroit.

Puck admirait le spectacle, Finn se masturbant avec son sex-toy n'avait rien de très sexy mais il était tellement en manque que cela lui donnait une trique d'enfer.

Alors que le quaterback s'activait avec le sex toy, Puck commença à se masturber avec sa main.

Sans échanger un mot, les deux chanteurs se branlèrent en silence. C'était la première fois que Finn utilisait un sextoy, et ça lui réussissait bien. Il ressentait un plaisir immense à jouer avec cet objet. Les frottements qu'il lui procurait étaient beaucoup plus intense qu'une simple branlette. Il ne se contrôlait plus du tout. Mais Noah tenta de le calmer un peu.

\- Va y tranquille mec on a toute la nuit.

Cependant Puck était très pressé d'avoir son orgasme. Si bien que 5 minutes plus tard, il pris le nouveau masturbateur et proposa à Finn de l'utiliser dès maintenant.

Il accepta immédiatement. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un objet pareil en vrai.

\- Où t'as trouver ce truc?

\- C'était en réduc dans le sex-shop du coup je me suis dis que ça pourrait le faire

D'un côté un orifice ressemblant à un vagin et l'autre ressemblant à une bouche. Puck comptait sur ce sextoy, il comptait bien l'utiliser en même temps que Finn.

\- aucun des deux me dérange, je suis habitué aux deux..Sers toi.

\- Ok...euh je vais prendre le vagin.

On change pas une équipe qui gagne.

Puck attrapa le tube, et lâcha un long filet de salive de son côté.

\- Fait maison c'est toujours mieux que les merdes qu'ils nous vendent à Lima.

Il enfonça ensuite son gland dedans, pour l'instant il ne ressentait pas grand chose, juste des morceaux de plastiques se frotter à sa queue. Il fit un signe de tête à Finn pour l'inciter à faire la même chose: il approcha sa queue de l'entrée du tube, et enfonça son gland à l'intérieur avant de marquer une pause.

\- Mec, nos queues risquent pas de se toucher si on y va complètement?

\- Ça fera des sensations en plus.

\- Ouais mais ça fait pas un peu gay?

\- Tu vas pas te dégonfler maintenant Hudson? Je te rappel que je vais t'enculer tout à l'heure donc ça à côté c'est que dalle. Et y aura personne içi pour te dire que t'es pédé !

Puck enfonça lentement le reste de sa queue dans le tube, pour sa première utilisation l'objet résistait un peu.

\- Ça brûle un peu, j'aurai peut-être du cracher un peu plus dedans...

Le quaterback commença lui aussi à faire la même chose il enfonça sa queue avec difficulté jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un "obstacle".

En pénétrant en même temps le tube, ayant tout deux de gros gabarits, leurs queues étaient (comme prévu) entrées en contact à l'intérieur.

\- Oh, je vois que nos glands font connaissances.

\- C'est dégue Puck.

\- Ouais mais j'ai raison. Par contre niveau maniabilité c'est pas terrible...Attends j'ai une idée !!

Puck attrapa du scotch sur son bureau et cala le tube entre deux barreaux de son lit. Puis il l'immobilisa avec le scotch. Ainsi ils pourraient tout les deux se défouler sur l'engin sans avoir besoin de le tenir en place.

Il se mit à genoux sur son lit et ré-empala l'objet.

Finn se dépêcha de faire pareil de son côté et pénétra à son tour le tube pour la seconde fois et il se retrouva une nouvelle fois en contact avec le gland humide de Puck.

Cela n'eut pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça puisque ce dernier commença à piloner l'objet, rentrant à chaque mouvements en contact avec le gland de Finn. Puck avait bien l'intention de profiter au maximum de son nouvel achat.

Le plus grand commença de longs vas et vient, rapides et secs mais sans rythme précis, le lubrifiant commençait à s'étaler, remplaçant la sensation de brûlure par une sensation beaucoup plus agréable. Puckerman fit la même chose mais de manière plus régulière. Les deux hommes commencèrent à transpirer tels des mâles en chaleurs, ça doublé de la lumière tamisée de la chambre de Puck, on aurait pu croire qu'ils tournaient un porno.

Le secret pour utiliser un sextoy à double orifice avec une utilisation plis qu'obtimal était d'avoir la même fréquences de pénétration, en dehors de ça, cela restait un simple sextoy.

Heureusement, Puck savait se caler sur le rhytme de ses partenaires pour leur provoquer un maximum de sensation au lit. Mais Finn allait un peu trop lentement à son goût:

\- Accélère un peu steu plaît, tu verras c'est mieux.

Finn accélèra le mouvement, mais il était proche de la jouissance; grâce à l'anneau, il pouvait jouir autant de fois qu'il voulait son érection serait toujours au maximum.

Apparemment le sextoy faisait beaucoup d'effet à Puckerman aussi, ce dernier s'approchait à vitesse grand V de sa première éjaculation de la soirée.

\- Je vais pas tarder à cracher Puck.

\- Moi aussi vieux. Maintenant fais toi plaiz, dis toi c'est les derniers instant de baise de ta vie, et défonce toi.

Finn prit ça au mot, il ralentit considérablement la cadence et commença à donner des coups de butoir dans l'objet, faisant trembler le lit.

Puck l'imita, se calant une nouvelle fois sur sa vitesse de l'autre garçon.

À chaque coup de reins, leurs glands s'écrasaient l'un contre l'autre

Ils donnèrent un grand dernier coup de reins dans le tube et lâchèrent un grand râle de plaisir en innondant l'interieur du tube.

Quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir évacué ce qui devait sortir. Les deux amis se regardèrent à la fois amusés et épuisés. Ils avaient jouit en même temps l'un sur l'autre. Difficile d'avoir une relation amicale plus intime.

\- Sympa comme objet. On continu? ne put s'empêcher de dire Finn

\- Maintenant qu'il est plein c'est plus la peine

Puck essuya le sperme qui coulait de sa queue avec un mouchoir qui traînait.

\- Bon vu que t'as fini je vais te finir vite.

\- Me finir?

\- Va falloir écarter le cul Hudson. T'inquiètes pas ça fait pas mal.

\- J'ai pas trop envie là.

\- Ah non te dégonfles pas. Je dois cracher 3 fois je te rapelle pour pouvoir passer une bonne nuit. C'était le deal

\- Tu saoules hein.

Finn savait qu'il allait y passer. Et puis il n'allait pas s'arrêter là c'était pour la bonne cause. Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je me met où?

\- Bah...t'as qu'à te mettre à quatre pattes et je m'occupe de toi.

\- Tu vas me déchirer le cul...

\- Mais non j'ai jamais eu de problème jusque là. Ça passera crème.

Finn s'installa par terre et écarta les jambes. Puck vint s'installer derrière lui. Il chercha de quoi le lubrifier avant de commencer à l'ouvrir.

Il attrapa une capote et l'enfila. Puis il pris le double masturbateur et fit couler une partie du sperme que contenait le tube sur les fesses de ce dernier.

Puis il s'amusa à faire rentrer et sortir le sperme des fesses de Finn avec un doigt arrachant à ce dernier quelques gémissement.

Estimant que Finn était assez open après trois doigts, il pris le tube et vida le reste du contenu sur sa queue. Le voyant faire, Finn s'affola.

\- Je risque pas les MST avec ça?

\- Ça servira de lubrifiant. Tu t'es pris mon foutre sur ta queue et ton cul est innondé de nos spermes mélangés, même la capote est plus indispensable, d'ailleurs je vais l'enlever parce que je suis clean et roi puceau du cul. Alors tu veux une sodom à la Puckerman ou le forfait gros bourrin?

\- Va y je sais pas fait comme tu veux du moment que c'est le moins long.

Puck commença par rentrer son gland à l'intérieur de Finn qui lâcha un cri de douleur. Cette intrusion n'était pas des plus agréable...Puis enfonça le reste de sa queue à l'intérieur d'un seul grand coup provoquant cette fois ci chez Finn un hurlement de douleur.

C'était la marque de fabrique des Puckerman: Toujours enfoncer l'intégralité de son membre d'un seul coup.

À peine eut il enfoncé sa queue qu'il comprit qu'il n'allait pas faire long feu, un bon quart d'heure maximum. Une bonne levrette avec un bon cul serré comme ça après des mois sans rien d'autre qu'un sextoy à moitié mort, il était évident que les sensations seront multipliées.

\- Ça va?

\- Putain...ça déchire...genre mon cul va se déchirer en deux tellement ça fait maaal...

\- Désolé, mais écarte un peu les cuisses tu verras ça ira mieux.

Finn s'executa, et ne vit aucune amélioration. Mais il sentit Puck bouger au dessus de lui, il avait désormais les mains sur ses épaules et s'y accrochait fermement; il sentit ensuite que le bad boy avançait ses propres jambes, de sorte à placer ses pieds juste devant ses genoux au sol.

Il reconnu la position du doggystyle à la Puckerman, il avait comme ça un maximum d'amplitude et pouvait le ramoner à vitesse grand V.

Après s'être mis en place, il commença à s'activer avec une ferveur digne d'un Puckeman. Il le baisait avec une allure relativement lente mais qui ne cessait d'accéléré, si bien qu'à la trentième pénétration, Puck arriva à son "allure de croisière", il pouvait maintenant se vider dès qu'il le souhaitait sans perdre son erection. Il dégageait dans cette position quelque chose de bestial, probablement "l'aura Puckerman" qui le rendait si irresistible.

Finn avait fini de souffrir, désormais il se concentra sur chacun des mouvements de son actif pour en prendre le plus de plaisir. Il commença même à cambrer ses fesses pour se faire prendre plus profondément.

Malheureusement, Puck arrivait en fin de course, le lubrifiant made in Pinn faisait un effet de ouf. Il lui restait deux cartouches avant de finir complètement, il continuait à s'activer sur Finn, le pilonnant plus sauvagement alors qu'il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se vider. Il attrapa Finn par les hanches et accentua ses mouvements. Toujours plus profond, toujours plus rapide, Puck ne lui laissait aucun répit et Finn adorait ça.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard le mâle dominant annonça qu'il allait venir; Il donna un énième coup de reins plus fort et plus profond que les autres avec son érection au maximum de sa forme accompagnées d'intenses frissons parcourant tout son corps et de contractions musculaires qui lui semblèrent incontrôlables, et inonda Finn en poussant un puissant râle aussi bestial que viril.

Quelques minutes plus tard il décula Finn fier de lui : Il avait eut son orgasme tant recherché.

Il regarda le cul de Hudson se vider de sa semence qu'il avait envoyé au plus profond de lui.

Après un orgasme pareil il était bon pour la soirée, il garderait sa dernière cartouche pour le moment où il se fera prendre par Finn.

Lorsque Finn eut les idées claires, il promis une chose :

\- Puckerman, demain c'est moi qui me tape ton cul de juif.

\- C'était le deal ouais. Je vais me coucher, on nettoiera tout ça demain.

\- Bonne nuit

Le lendemain matin, Finn se réveilla aux aurores à cause d'une douleur dans les fesses qui l'empêcha en plus de se rendormir, c'était ça se faire baiser par un Puckerman, terriblement bon et douloureux à la fois. 8h venait de sonner et Finn savait que c'est à cette heure là que son amant de la nuit précédente se réveillait en générale

Effectivement c'est 10 min plus tard que le garçon à la crête se réveilla.

\- Prêt pour te faire éclater le cul?

Finn avait hâte d'executé sa revanche sur Puck. Il devait le baiser plus fort que ce qu'il ne s'était prit la veille.

Puckerman bailla, mais ne se leva pas. Il releva son bassin et cambra au maximum. Apparemment il avait l'habitude d'être passif ou du moins ce n'était pas sa première experience.

Finn se leva, grimpa sur le lit de son passif, s'installa derrière lui et lui baissa le pantalon. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'anatomie anale de Puck qui n'était pas non plus entretenue. Il baissa à son tour son pantalon et commença à frotter sa queue encore à moitié molle contre son entrée.

\- Tu me dis si ça te fait mal hein?

\- Va y franco, défoules toi.

Finn laissa un long filet de bave sur sa queue pour la lubrifier un peu. Il cracha ensuite sur l'anus velu de Puck.

Puis commença lentement à le pénétrer. Il fit d'abord entrer son énorme gland dans l'antre du Puckerman.

\- Je t'ai dit d'y aller franco avec moi Hudson ! Défonces moi je te dis !!

Cette parole agit comme un détonateur dans le cerveau de Finn. Vu ce qu'il avait prit la veille, aucune raison d'être tendre. Il enfonça les 17 cm qui n'étaient pas encore entrés d'un seul coup de reins.

Puck ne s'attendait pas à autant de matière d'un seul coup, il dut mettre sa tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses cris.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de se remettre car le quaterback commença à le ramoner avec la délicatesse d'un bulldozer.

Il allait et venait à un rythme impréci et irrégulier mais s'enfonçait toujours le plus profond possible. C'était en quelque sorte une vengeance pour avoir mis sa copine enceinte et de l'avoir fait crier hier.

Il prenait clairement son pied alors que l'autre dégustait littéralement.

Les fesses de Puck étaient bien serrées et bouillonantes. Il decida d'accélérer le mouvement.

Il s'activer sur lui en suant à grosse gouttes, le prenant de plus en plus vite. Mais, chose inattendu, Puck releva la tête pour crier :

\- VA Y DÉFONCES MOI AVEC TA GROSSE QUEUE !

Finn mit encore plus de ferveur à lui limer les fesses. Mais il arrivait en fin de course, il allait cracher d'ici peu. Hors de question de s'arrêter là. Il continuerait à le ramoner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bande plus.

Dans un râle, il envoya sa première charge, qui fut d'une quantité remarquablement grosse, il s'arrêta quelques instants pour souffler un peu. Puck en voulait toujours plus il décida de le titiller un peu

\- C'est bon t'as fini je peux me lever?

Apparemment Puckerman n'en avait pas pris assez. Il reprit aussitôt un rythme effréné le prenant par les hanches en donnant de grands coups de butoir. Une vrai scène de défouloir sexuel. Il continua encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa dernière salve partir au plus profond de Puck.

Fier de lui, Finn s'était vengé mais apparemment son défouloir avait aussi pris son pied.

Il décula Puckerman, qui se leva en serrant les fesses pour frimer :

\- J'ai pas sentit grand chose, la prochaine fois on y ajoutera un truc genre une autre queue ou un god on verra.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Finn se pencha vers Puck et l'embrassa.

Ce dernier se laissa faire, mais écourta rapidement le baiser.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé?

\- Santana m'a dit de toujours embrasser le/la partenaire après avoir eut des rapports

\- Ouais fin là on a baisé, pas fait l'amour. T'as pas pu t'empêcher de me galocher tellement je suis bandant en faite?

\- Je sais pas.

En vérité Puck avait le cul démolit. Si bien qu'il boita pendant plusieurs jours de suite.

Il avait eut sa dose pour la semaine mais il devait se trouver rapidement une nouvelle proie pour la semaine suivante. Et il savait que c'était au Glee club qu'il trouverait son bonheur.

Voilà fin de ce chapitre 1 J'espère qu'il vous a plu, bon évidemment on est sur plusieurs sujets, les coupures dans la série, la transformation personnelle de Puck au travers du Glee Club, frustration sexuel...ect

Le glee club a transformé Puck en homme, et il sera dans l'obligation de **Montrer** à Jake la différence entre eux. Donc dernier chapitre, un petit Jake x Puck. Comment on pourrait appeler ce couple? Pake ou Juck ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)

On se retrouve dans quelques jours pour le chapitre 2 ;-)


	2. Le black du Glee Club

Heey, chapitre 2 terminé :)

J'espère que vous avez pas trop attendu :D

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai voulu faire original, très original, j'avais même jamais vu ce couple en fanfic ou en fanart.

Donc, le couple sera un pas traditionnel du tout : Puck x Matt

Vous savez Matt, saison 1, qui a dit exactement 4 phrases dans toute la série et qui est parti saison 2.

Eh bien il sera une "victime" de Puckerman :)

Enjoy

* * *

Comme nous avons pu le voir, Puckerman a largement pris son pied avec Hudson. Mais évidemment cela n'allait pas le satisfaire pour longtemps.

Mais en vérité, Finn n'a pas été son premier plan masculin du Glee club.

Quelques mois avant "l'incident" que je vous ais raconté avant, Puckerman avait eut des rapports de la même nature avec Matt.

Vous savez ce gars qui a rejoint le glee club en même temps que Mike et Puck.

Tout le monde se souvient de la scène où ils sortent tout les deux des douches (épisode : le talent n'a pas d'âge) suivit de April qui avait l'air assez fière d'elle.

Que s'est il passé dans ses douches exactement? La réponse est flagrante : il y a clairement eut un plan à 3 dans les vestiaires. Je vous épargne évidemment les détails de celui ci pour arriver plus rapidement à la partie intéressante.

Donc Puck avait couché avec Matt et April en même temps.

Or lorsque Brian Ryan demande aux membres du Glee Club d'écrire leur plus grand rêve sur un bout de papier, Puckerman écrivit : "Threesome" (Episode 19: Le misérable) la preuve qu'il était encore en manque de sexe.

Matt s'était révélé être un partenaire sexuel assez bon pour un threesome, il n'y avait aucune raison que celui ci refuse d'en refaire un autre.

Mais il lui fallait une deuxième personne pour parvenir à ses fins...

Artie? Il est handicapé ce sera pas pratique

Kurt? Coincé du cul et pas excitant du tout.

Mike ?...

Apparemment Mike ferait le partenaire idéal du Glee club. En plus il était asiatique et tout le monde savait que leur troisième bras n'était pas très imposant, parfait pour le convaincre d'être passif. (Bon c'est un cliché moi j'attends les preuves)

Puck avait ses victimes, il ne manquait désormais plus qu'un plan intelligent pour les faire céder.

Pour Matt c'était bon, mais pour Mike, il fallait trouver une bonne stratégie.

Il connaissait leurs emplois du temps. Il avait juste besoin de trouver un créneau horaire pour mettre en action son plan encore indéterminé.

Mais lorsqu'un Puckerman veut du sexe, son cerveau se met étrangement en action. Si bien qu'en 10 min il créa un plan parfait pour parvenir à ses fins :

Le jeudi après-midi, il y a entrainement de foot. Durant ce laps de temps, Mike s'occupe de donner des cours particuliers pour gagner de l'argent. Matt quant à lui est au foot avec Puck. Il n'avait qu'à attendre la fin de l'entrainement, Matt serait prévenu de son plan quelques jours avant (sans l'informer de l'identité de la dernière personne) et il demanderait à Mike de les rejoindre dans les vestiaires des mecs après l'entrainement. Et pendant qu'il arrive, Puck mettrait Matt en condition.

C'était un plan compliqué mais qui devrait être efficace.

Dès la sonnerie de la fin du glee club, Puck alla voir Matt :

\- Salut vieux.

\- Yo, ça va?

\- Tranquille et toi? Dis je voulais te demander un truc. Tu te souviens de se qui c'est passé...sous les douches...avec April?

\- Ouais j'oublierais jamais ça. Pourquoi?

\- Ça te dirait pas de recommencer?

\- April est de retour ?!

\- Désolé vieux mais je sais pas où elle est partie. Ce serait pas avec elle, mais avec une autre personne.

\- Ah zut... Ouais ça me branche grave du moment que ça parle sexe.

\- Cool, on se voit Jeudi dans les vestiaires des mecs après l'entrainement ? J'aurai tout prévu t'inquiète.

\- Ça roule, c'est qui la troisième personne?

\- Surprise ! Mais tu seras pas déçu t'en fais pas.

\- Ok, on s _e_ jeudi alors.

Matt partit de la salle de chant laissant un Puckerman seul, excité mais satisfait. Il n'avait plus qu'à prévenir Mike et son plan serait presque achevé.

Le jeudi Puck prit son téléphone et envoya un message à l'asiatique :

" Slt mec, tu pouras me rejoindre dns ls vestiaires après le foot stp ? J'ai un truc à te montrer à toi et aux autres. "

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mike répondit positivement à sa réponse.

Puck avait fait le plus facile, tout se jouera l'après midi. Et en cas de refus il pourrait faire croire à une blague, ce qui était monnaie courante avec lui. Mais pour ces propres besoins, ce plan devait réussir.

Toute la journée Puck eut du mal à se contenir, il avait faim et la bosse sur son pantalon ne l'aidait pas. Pendant le cours de Science, Matt lui envoya un bout de papier :

"Mec srx c'est qui la 3eme personne?"

Apparemment ce dernier était tout aussi excité que lui, mais Puck ne voulait pas le refroidir, il répondit de manière abstraite au message :

"Tu verras, ce sera une vrai chienne quand on l'aura dressé. Je t'en dis pas plus sinon je vais te gâcher la surprise"

Cette réponse laissa Matt sur sa faim, mais il prit son mal en patience.

Après l'entraînement, les deux joueurs attendirent assis que tout le monde soit parti pour discuter.

\- Allez Puckerman, assez joué, crache le morceau.

\- T'inquiète pas, elle devrait pas tarder.

Quelques minutes passèrent et toujours rien, Noah avait commencé à enlever son équipement de foot, il resta en débardeur pour le haut, et caleçon visiblement trop serré pour son "attirail de combat".

Dix minutes plus tard, toujours personne, Puck vérifia son téléphone et vit 2 appels en absence de Mike et 1 message :

" Je pourrais pas venir, mon père veut que je rentre immédiatement pour une urgence familiale dsl"

Le plan de Puck tombait à l'eau, plus aucun threesome prévu au programme. Il devait l'annoncer à Matt.

\- Euh...elle a eut...un empêchement.

\- Quoi? Sérieux ça fait vingt minutes qu'on poireaute là et on annule tout sans prévenir. Ça fait genre 3 jours que je me suis pas touché pour être rempli au max aujourd'hui...

Puck vit une alternative à son plan de départ, s'il ne pouvait pas faire son plan à trois comme prévu alors il en ferait un à basique.

\- Mec t'énerve pas j'ai peut être une solution. On a tout les deux envie de baiser, on n'a qu'à faire ça ensemble.

On s'improvise une petite levrette sous la douche et tout le monde est content

\- Très drôle Puckerman. Bon..je me casse

\- Un trou est un trou. Même Finn essayé avec moi et il a kiffé.

\- Ah parce que t'es sérieux en plus...depuis quand vous êtes gay tout les deux?

\- On est pas gay, on aime juste le sexe.

\- Ok merci mais non merci.

\- Tant pis pour toi, tu rates une occasion en or pour te vider les couilles avec autre chose que tes mains.

Matt se dirigea vers la sortie mais s'arrêta la main sur la poignée. Il était en manque et avait vraiment besoin de tirer un coup, mais les plans sur le net étaient trop imprévisible et risqué pour en faire.

\- Écoute moi je vais sous la douche, t'as qu'à me rejoindre si tu veux. Te forces pas, mais le prochain trou que tu te feras sera peut-être pas demain.

Puck se leva du banc et tourna le dos et commença à se déshabiller sans se presser. Il savait que Matt allait craqué, il avait juste besoin d'un coup de pouce.

Puck était maintenant nu, dos à Matt qui avait sous ses yeux l'impressionnante musculature du juif.

Puis il se retourna, et regarda Matt droit dans les yeux, mais celui ci était trop occupé à observer le Puckzilla au summum de sa forme pour capter quoique ce soit. Depuis le plan avec Finn, Puck avait commencé à prendre soin de ses poils pubiens, ils formaient désormais une légère toison autour de son sexe qui était en harmonie avec la pilosité du reste de son corps. Mais l'ébahissement de Mike fut interrompu par un grognement de Puck qui attendait sa réponse.

\- Oui ou non?

Matt ne voulait pas refuser, il voulait baiser, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Mais il avait aussi un minimum de réputation à entretenir, il voulait être sûr que ce qui aller se passer resterait dans la salle.

\- Personne sera au courant?

\- Appart toi, moi, nos deux queues vidées et ton cul qui en redemandera non.

Matt hocha la tête, verrouilla la porte.

Il était désormais seul face au Puckausore et son propriétaire tout aussi terrifiant, mais hors de question de se dégonfler.

Le métis était beaucoup trop couvert pour la suite. Il enleva son équipement de sorte à ne rester qu'en débardeur/short comme son partenaire. La sueur faisait briller ses muscles et le rendait plus sexy que jamais.

Il ouvrit son pantalon laissant apparaître une bosse suggestive indiquant que son troisième bras était parfaitement éveillé.

\- Tu vas pouvoir me sucer Puckerman.

C'était un des visages de Matt, il passait du mec lambda pas sûr de lui à un arrogant, pervers et dominateur. Surpris, Puckerman ne se laissa pas impressionner.

\- Et toi tu vas pouvoir manger la mienne

Il devait absolument s'imposer comme mâle dominant, ce qui pourrait être compliqué si Matt montrait un caractère similaire au sien.

Puckerman s'installa sur le banc et fit signe à Matt de venir au dessus de lui. Un magnifique 69 commença: Puck qui avait le plus d'expérience en sexe prit immédiatement en bouche l'intégralité du sexe de Matt. Leurs calibres étaient proches, il eut du mal à le faire rentrer. Puis il commença à lécher goulûment le sexe du métis, il avait un goût particulièrement intense, légèrement acidulé, qui restait en bouche.

Matt sentit la bouche humide et chaude de Puck sur sa queue, il se décida à faire pareil et donna d'abord quelques coups de langue au sexe circoncis de son partenaire, il n'avait jamais goûté avant ça. Puis le pris en bouche commença son travail.

Il commença à faire quelques va et vient peu prononcés mais petit à petit ils prirent de l'amplitude. Matt apprenait très vite à se servir de sa bouche, il commença à passer sa langue sur le gland nu de Puck, le faisait gémir et frissonner comme une fille l'aurait fait. Ce dernier était aux anges, mais il devait vite prendre l'ascendant sur Matt pour ne pas finir le cul démoli une nouvelle fois.

Par chance, Matt avait les fesses à l'air et n'attendaient qu'à être préparées. Puckerman releva la tête et inspecta rapidement l'entré de Matt, évidemment ce dernier était poilu, il n'avait pas prévu de se faire prendre, donc elles n'avait reçu aucun entretien.

Il lui donna une claque sur les fesses, et commença à les caresser. Matt ne capta directement mais il comprit lorsqu'il sentit un élément humide et rapeux lui caresser les fesses, lui provocant une bouffer de chaleur. Puckerman lui faisait un anulingus, en réfléchissant il comprit rapidement qu'après une tel pratique, venait la sodomie. Mais son cul était et devra rester vierge jusqu'à sa mort. Puck ne pouvait pas le prendre de force. Il devait répliquer. Instinctivement il attrapa les jambes de son partenaire, et les releva de sorte à avoir un accès direct et libre à cul. Puis plongea directement la tête dedans, et commença à dévorer la rondelle de Puck.

Ce dernier surpris lâcha un cri, et comprit que Matt ne se laisserait pas faire, il devait le faire céder.

Il eut une idée lorsqu'il sentit un objet bouillonnant lui effleurer le sexe.

La queue de Matt avait effleuré la sienne. Il laissa tomber le cul de Matt et commença à frotter vigoureusement le sexe de Matt avec sa langue. Il allait le faire cracher rapidement pour rendre sa queue hors service et échapper ainsi à la sodomie.

Matt pensait avoir gagné, il pensait avoir vaincu le propriétaire du dangereux Puckzilla. Pour lui, Puck lui lubrifiait la queue alors qu'il était lui même en train de lui préparer le cul.

Mais petit à petit, il sentit la jouissance s'approcher.

\- Puck..stop...je..vais..cracher

Mais Puckerman continua jusqu'à ce que Matt se vide au fond de sa gorge, libérant environ 5 longs jets de sperme accumulés durant ces trois derniers jours.

Épuisé Matt se libéra de la bouche de Puckerman et se releva.

\- Putain, Puck tu m'as fait cracher beaucoup trop tôt !

Puckerman ayant la bouche pleine se contenta de se relever et de sourire il regarda ensuite autour de lui, baiser sur un banc c'était classique, il voulait un peu d'originalité pour une fois.

Il aperçut dans un coin un ballon de gym servant à la rééducation (gros ballons d'environ 75cm de diamètre). Comment rêver d'un meilleur support, au moins Matt ne s'écorchera pas les genoux sur le carrelage rugueux de la salle.

Il attrapa le ballon et le posa par terre, puis il fit signe à Matt de s'installer dessus de sorte à ce qu'il puisse avoir un accès à son trou.

Pendant que Matt se mettait en position, Puckerman alla cracher les 3/4 de la semence qu'il avait dans la bouche, et en garda un peu comme lubrifiant.

Il se retourna et vit que le métis était installer sur la boule, les fesses à l'air avec la queue qui dépasse. C'était purement provocateur. Puck se pencha vers le trou poilu de Matt et commença par donner un coup de langue avec le reste de sperme qu'il avait dans la bouche sur l'ensemble de la zone anale de Matt.

Il continua de lécher chaque recoins de l'anus encore vierge du métis, puis il s'attarda un long moment sur le trou. Il y fit entrer et sortir sa langue, étalant à chaque fois un peu plus de bave, mieux valait un bon trou bien lubrifier.

Mais sa queue n'avait pas été bien préparer, il devait rectifier ça.

Il se releva et contourna Matt pour lui faire face, ce dernier releva la tête et vit le regard brûlant de Puckerman s'aligner dans le sien. Matt devait garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

Il lui présenta son sexe, Matt se contenta de lécher le sexe dans son intégralité retrouvant ainsi les mêmes saveurs intenses de tout à l'heure.

Mais Puck voulait un peu plus que quelques coups de langues. Il attrapa la tête de Matt et imposa un rythme de fellation assez intensif.

Matt ne se contrôlait plus, il bavait beaucoup plus qu'avant lubrifiant considérablement la queue de Puck.

Ce dernier relâcha la tête de Matt, qui malgré tout continua à sucer sa queue mais à une vitesse nettement plus réduite. Il laissa ses mains se glisser le long du dos musclé du métis et arriva à ses fesses où il était quelques instants plus tôt.

Maintenant venait la phase de dilatation avant la phase où il allait lui éclater les hanches.

les doigts du Bad boy se dirigèrent vers l'intimité de Matt, il l'avait déjà exploré avec sa langue mais désormais c'était au tour de ses doigts.

Il commença par un seul, Matt gémit face à cette intrusion plus imposante dans son intimité. Le juif avait l'habitude de ce genre de pratique, il savait exactement comment s'y prendre pour obtenir une rondelle pas trop dilaté pour obtenir un maximum de sensations.

Il fit quelques allers-retour, mais la résistance de Matt était tellement faible qu'il en ajouta rapidement un deuxième. Il les fit sortir et rentrer puis exécuta un mouvement de ciseaux pour continuer de l'élargir un peu plus. Matt gémissait toujours mais avait quand même l'air d'apprécier ça.

Après une dizaine de mouvement ciseaux, Puckerman ajouta un troisième doigt et sentit la résistance qu'il souhaitait. Il retira immédiatement ses doigts. Et redirigea son regard vers Matt qui s'occupait bien de sa queue, il l'avait tellement bien lubrifié que quiconque s'installerait dessus serait transpercé comme du beurre.

Il se retira de sa bouche et afficha un sourire carnassier. Puis il refit le tour de son partenaire et présenta un plus gros morceau à ses fesses.

C'était assez original, il allait dépuceler un mec sur un ballon de gym. Après tout pourquoi pas. Depuis qu'il s'était fait prendre par Finn il pouvait s'attendre à tout.

Lentement il força l'entrée de Matt, lui arrachant quelques cris de douleurs. Lorsque son gland fut entièrement entré, il ne put s'empêcher de lui donner une fessée, la sensation de l'anus qui se resserrait était incroyable. Il attendit quelques instants avant d'insérer d'un coup sec les 15 derniers centimètres restant. Matt gueulait carrément. On aurait dit qu'il se faisait empaler par une poutre en fer bouillonnante.

Il s'arrêta de bouger complètement laissant Matt s'habituer un minimum. Se prendre une queue dans les fesses procure beaucoup de sensation: bouffées de chaleurs et une certaine plénitude. Tout ces sens étaient décuplés, surtout la douleur au niveau de sa rondelle, d'abord la douleur était très forte puis peu à peu cette sensation disparu, laissant place à une sensation plutôt agréable dégagé par la chaleur incandescente du membre de Puckerman.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, aucun des deux ne disait mot. Puis d'un coup Puckerman retira sa queue. Matt grimaça: il était habitué à cette intrusion dans son fessier et la voulait encore en lui.

Mais rapidement Puck la remit en place sa levrette, faisant couiner Matt.

\- On fait moins le fier là hein?

Il recommença plusieurs fois cette action en allant jusqu'à la garde histoire de lui montrer que c'était clairement lui qui dominait. Il prit petit à petit un rythme régulier mais assez intensif.

Matt gémissait à chaque mouvements, il adorait cette nouvelle sensation. Il avait extrêmement chaud et le corps suant de Puckerman mêlé au sien n'arrangeait rien.

Ils utilisèrent l'instabilité de la balle pour faire des mouvements plus profonds et prononcés tandis que Matt faisait en sorte de se cambrer le plus possible pour lui donner un meilleur accès à son trou.

Le monde avait complètement disparu, il ne restait plus qu'eux entrain de s'envoyer en l'air. Mais cet instant n'était malheureusement pas éternel. Chaque coup de reins de Puck le rapprochait de la jouissance.

N'ayant pas mit de préservatifs, Puck allait pouvoir se la jouer "creampi".

Il prit un rythme saccadé, de vrai coup de butoirs, et tenta de finir Matt sur un strike.

Il sentit le sperme se diriger vers le bout de sa queue, et à cet instant donna un énième coup de reins à Matt, plus fort et plus profond que les autres et l'inonda avec environ 6 jets de foutre bien chaud.

Malgré ça, même après avoir eut un tel orgasme, il restait à Puck environ 5 secondes d'érection avant de débander.

Il profita de ses dernières secondes pour pilonner Matt aussi brutalement que rapidement afin d'immortaliser sa toute première sodomie.

Après avoir finit leur partie de jambes en l'air, les deux partenaires allèrent prendre une douche avec difficulté, sachant que Matt boitait et tentait de garder le sperme de Puck dans son cul pour le vider dans la douche.

Une fois la douche prise, Puck se rhabilla et sortit en trombe des vestiaires. Mais à peine fut il sortit qu'il percuta quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant :

Un blond aux lèvres pulpeuses avec une coupe de Justin Bieber.

Ils perdirent l'équilibre, et tombèrent à la renverse. Puck l'aida à se relever, s'excusa et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et se retournant une fois pour se dire que ce mec là était plutôt pas mal...Et qu'il sera peut être la prochaine victime du Puckzilla...

* * *

Voila terminé, mon dieu j'ai galéré pour la faire celle là x)

Quesque vous en pensez? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre ressentit sur ce chapitre et tout le reste :)

J'ai fait une petite intro à mon chapitre 3 mélangeant saison 1 et 2 (Sam visitait le lycée genre porte ouverte)

Mais ducoup on se retrouve au chapitre 3 avec un "Suck" comme couple


	3. La suceuse de boule

"Combien de boule de billards tu peux mettre dans ta bouche?" furent les premières paroles que Puck adressa à Sam

Et c'est de là que tout parti, car la question ne concernait pas réellement des boules de billards.

Les lèvres du blond étaient tellement grosses, il avait clairement une bouche à pipe. Et Noah voulait absolument la tester, surtout que les mecs sucaient divinement mieux que la plupart des filles.

Il passa de nombreux jours à chercher un plan qui pourrait lui permettre d'arriver à ses fins.

Mais rien ne lui vint malgré son désir incandescent de se faire pomper par le blond.

Il demanda donc de l'aide à son meilleur ami: Finn

Il se retrouvèrent après le Glee club après que Kurt se soit fait envoyer chee le Directeur pour avoir dit que était psycho-rigide.

-Hé mec? J'ai besoin d'un service.

-Quesque je peux faire pour toi? proposa Finn

-Euh..voilà, tu vois l'an dernier? Je t'ai demandé de baiser avec moi parce que j'étais grave en manque.

\- Ouais je me souviens. Si tu veux recommencer c'est ok que si y a que moi qui te prends.

\- Hein? Quoi? Nan mec c'est pas ça. Tu vois Sam, t'as vu ses lèvres? Serieux, imagines te faire sucer par ce monstre.

\- Ahh ouais...Maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai que se serait pas mal

\- Cool, tu vas pouvoir m'aider.

\- Attends, tu veux te faire sucer par Sam pour de vrai? Il est peut être pas gay.

\- Si il esy aussi gay que toi et moi, ce sera large suffisant.

\- Ok c'est quoi ton plan?

\- J'en ai pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Aaah ok je vois. Euh bah t'as pensé à quoi?

\- Je sais pas, je veux faire original pour une fois, genre bondage ou je sais pas.

-Ah ouais carrément...

\- C'est un exemple

\- Et pourquoi pas un bizutage?

\- Ouais? Continue.

\- Bah genre on l'invite chez toi, en mode "réunion des mecs du glee club" et on en fait un bizutage.

\- Mais ouais grave, pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt? Merci mec, on fait ça ce week end, j'aurais la maison pour moi.

\- Ok tiens moi au courant.

À peine sortis de la salle de chant, Puck retrouva Sam dans les vestiaires.

\- Salut mec, euh... Dimanche j'organise une réunion des mecs du Glee club chez moi, du coup...bah euh tu viens.

-Euh ouais d'accord.

\- ok à plus

* * *

\- Alors Sam? T'as une copine? Ou une fille qui te plaît? Demanda le quaterback curieux

\- Euh non et non. Répondit Sam gêné

\- Ah bon? Pourtant c'est pas les filles qui manquent içi. Dit le Puckerman

\- Ouais je sais mais je suis nouveau, c'est à dire personne, donc je vais avoir du mal à me trouver qui que ce soit.

\- T'es dans l'équipe de foot, c'est déjà pas si mal.

\- Ouais c'est vrai, mais c'était pas une réunion des mecs du Glee club? Ils sont où les autres? Demanda Sam

\- Euh ils ont pas pu venir..annonça Puck

\- Donc on sera que nous trois. Déclara Finn

\- Ouais. Bon, Sam, il est temps de faire de toi un vrai membre du Glee club. S'exclama Puck

\- De quoi vous parlez?

\- De la suite de la soirée. Dit Finn avec un sourire pervers

\- Un bizutage? C'est une blague? Je savais qu'elle était pas nette votre histoire de soirée entre mec!

\- T'inquiète pas mon gars, tous ceux qui l'ont fait ont adoré et l'ont même pas fait de force.

\- Euh...Puck? Tu l'as fait à qui d'autre? S'interrogea le grand

\- Bah Matt, pourquoi tu crois qu'il a changé de lycée? Se vanta le bad boy

\- Wow bien joué.

-Merci bro. Donc Sam, pour faire officiellemdnt parti du Glee Club, tu vas devoir nous sucer.

\- Ok. Et c'est tout?

\- ...Euh là t'es censé chialer ta mère et supplier! Dit Puck confus

\- J'étais dans un lycée pour garçon, j'ai déjà été bizuté comme ça.

\- Putain Finn, ton idée elle pue la merde.

\- Nan t'inquiète on va juste pousser un peu plus loin cette fois.

-Oooh je vois. À genoux Evans!

Sam se mit aussitôt à genoux en regardant Puckerman droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu prends les choses en mains, je te laisse gérer, je vais pisser.

Finn sortit laissant seul le blond et la brute.

Puck était désormais seul dominant dans la pièce. Toutes les perspectives que cela lui offrait le rendit aussi dur que la pierre.

\- Viens me sucer Blondie.

La main de Puck attrapa fermement la tête de Sam. Ce dernier se retrouva le visage contre la bosse du pantalon rempli de Puck. Mais à sa grande surprise, le blond attrapa et enleva la ceinture de Puckerman d'un geste abile. Il enleva ensuite le pantalon et l'envoya valser dans un coin de la chambre.

Sam se retrouvant le nez collé à la virilité de Puckerman, prit une grande insipration et se délecta de l'explosion de saveur s'échappant du mâle en rut.

Très rapidement, Sam vint poser une main sur le caleçon et commença lentement à caresser et embrasser le tissu faisant gémir le plus vieux.

Mais le caleçon ne pouvait pas contenir la totalité du Puckzilla éveillé, et à cause des massages appliqués de Sam, le gland circoncis de Puck apparu à la surface du vêtements.

Sans se faire prier, Sam commença à lécher le gland qui dépassait, laissant échapper un râle au plus vieux.

Jusque là tout allait lentement, mais Puck en voulait plus. Il commença à poser sa main sur sa hanche pour retirer le dernier rempart. Mais il fut interrompu par Sam qui attrapa lui même le caleçon et le déchira des deux mains, libérant de sa cage la totalité du Puckzilla.

\- Allez t'attends quoi Blondie?

Puck replaça sa main derrière la tête de Sam et lui fit prendre en bouche l'intégralité du Puckzilla. Le blond se retrouva le nez dans les poils pubiens de son Aîné, l'enivrant un peu plus à chaque inspiration.

Mais Sam avait toujours son regard insolent braqué sur celui du Dieu Puckerman.

\- P'tit con va !

Grâce à son nombre incalculable de baise, Puck pouvait gicler n'importe quand, que se soit après des heures de ramonage intensif ou quelques secondes après une pénétration. Pour assoir sa domination sur Sam, il se vida au fond de sa gorge et le força à avaler.

\- Putain Puckerman, t'es déguelasse

\- Ça t'apprendra le respect. La prochaine fois je t'innonde le cul si tu changes pas d'attitude.

C'est à ce moment là que Finn revint des toilettes complètement nu et en totale érection.

\- Quesqui s'est passé? demanda le grand

\- Ce porc m'a fait une creampie au fond de la gorge !

\- Ah. Ok. Donc t'as fini? C'est mon tour ! À quatre pattes Evans !

Finn prit la place de Puck et se laissa sucer par Sam.

Pendant ce temps, Puck était passé derrière le blond et avait commencé à lui caresser les fesses. Il enleva directement le jean et s'arrêta un instant sur le slip blanc que portait Sam. Cette vue était tellement sexy qu'il voulut prendre son temps. Il plongea sa tête vers le trou de Sam et commença à renifler, ça sentait la banane, peut être que Sam s'enfile des bananes dans le cul...

Mais là n'est pas la question puisqu'il va se prendre une grosse saucisse dans pas longtemps.

Il arracha le slip devenu désormais génant pour la suite, et admira l'anus imberbe du blond.

Il avait bien envie de le prendre dans l'instant mais la nuit était longue et autant en profiter. Il s'abaissa au niveau des fesses de Sam et commença à lui lécher le trou à la façon Puckerman (Bave de partout et langue profonde). Ce dernier émit un gémissement de surprise étouffé par la queue de Finn qu'il n'avait pas cesser de lécher telle une friandise.

Le cul de Sam était chaud, étroit et relativement propre, un plaisir pour une langue qui n'avait pas été utilisé depuis un certain temps.

-T'as bientôt fini Finn?

\- Nan laisse moi profiter un peu. Personne m'a jamais sucé comme ça.

\- Fais moi une petite place j'ai une idée.

Finn sortit de Sam et se mit face à Puck, ce dernier lui attrapa la queue et commença à frotter leurs glands ensembles.

\- Allez Evans fais ton job !

Sam s'approcha et commença à lécher les glands en même temps provoquant de nouveaux gémissement chee ses Aînés. Sam savait se servir de sa putain de langue. L'action leur rappela plus ou moins le double sextoy qu'ils avaient utilisé l'an passé.

Mais Puck en voulait toujours plus, il attrapa la tête de Sam avec sa seule main disponible et enfourna les deux queues dans la bouche du blond.

Sam n'en revenait pas, il était en train de faire une fellation à deux mecs en même temps. Transformant la chambre en salle de concert de gémissement.

Puckerman s'installa derrière Sam, et frotta son gland contre son trou.

Il fallait verifié si le trou du blond était aussi bon que ça bouche de suceuse.

Il forca l'entrée et fit rentrer le début de son gland, déjà Sam donnait quelques signes de mécontentement. Puck prit un malin plaisir à enfoncer le reste de sa queue au fond à la façon Puckerman, arrachant des hurlements de douleurs de la part de Sam.

\- On fait moins le fier là hein?

Très vite, Finn vint placer son sexe dans la bouche du blond pour le faire taire. Désormais prit en sandwich, il devait se calmer et oublier la douleur qui lui venait de derrière. Mais déjà Puck commença à pilloner son trou à coup de va et vients destructeurs. Sam gémissait comme une chienne à présent, Puck savait comment dresser ses passifs. Il ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit, le prenant jusqu'à la garde pour lui montrer que c'était lui qui dominait.

\- Tu m'en laisse un peu Puck.

\- Pas maintenant. T'as qu'à me prendre si tu veux.

Finn laissa la bouche de Sam en paix, depuis qu'il avait goûté au fesse de Puck il rêvait d'y regoûter.

Il s'installa directement derrière lui, et plongea sa tête vers son antre des plaisirs. Il passait sa langue de partout étalant le plus de bave possible, Puck allait se faire prendre en sandwich il fallait bien rendre ça le plus agréable possible, mais pas trop non plus...

Après l'avoir lubrifié comme il fallait, Finn inséra un doigt dans son trou: il glissa comme du beurre.

\- Mec tu mouilles comme une chienne

\- Ta gueule Finn ou je dis à ta nana que t'aimes te taper des mecs.

Finn se redressa et se mit en position pour prendre Puck.

\- Vous en mettez du temps les gars...

\- Blondie. Encore une remarque comme ça et je te pisse dessus c'est clair? Retournes toi d'ailleurs je veux te voir crier.

Puck décula Sam, lui permettant de se mettre sur le dos, mais à peine fut il allongé que Puck le pénétra de nouveau à fond. Faisant lâcher à Sam un cri de douleur.

\- Finn, si tu veux me prendre c'est maintenant.

Finn s'executa et rapprocha son pénis en plein érection du trou de son ami. Il frotta d'abord le gland contre l'entrée puis commença à l'enfoncer sans difficulté, Puck mouillait vraiment beaucoup, il parvint directement à enfoncer la totalité de son membre en lui.

Puck était désormais pris en sandwich, et il fallait reconnaître que ce n'était pas désagréable. Chaque fois que Finn le pénétrait il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans Sam. Mais d'un côté il avait aussi l'impression d'être une manette de jeu qu'on utilisait avec perversion.

Mais rapidement Finn annonça qu'il allait jouir; il avait encore d'énorme progrès à faire là dessus...

Il décula Puckerman qui à son tour décula Sam pour laisser la place à Finn.

\- Vas y gros, innonde lui le cul.

Finn encula Sam à fond, et se déchargea allègrement en son fort interieur.

Il cessa de bouger quelques instants, puis le décula laissant couler le liquide chaud fraîchement sortit d'usine.

\- Hé Finn vient un peu par là ! Mets toi sur le dos là.

\- Allez Evans, y a tonton Finn qui a faim et qui aimerait beaucoup profiter à nouveau de tes jolies petites fesses.

Sam s'accroupit sur Finn et s'empala sur lui d'un seul grand coup.

Il commença aussitôt à bouger son bassin, aidé par Sam qui semblait de plus en plus apprécier la soirée

Sauf que Puck avait une meilleure idée en tête :

Il s'installa derrière le blond et commença à lui carresser les fesses.

Puis il s'allongea sur le dos de sorte à joindre ses boules à celle de Finn.

Sentant quelquechose presser ses testicules, Finn arrêta de bouger le bassin. Seul Sam excité comme une puce continuait de bouger.

\- Eh mec calmos mon gars, elle va pas s'enfuir. Mais y a sa copine qui veut la rejoindre.

Finn qui avait comprit le manège de Puck, souleva le blond de sorte à le déculer entièrement.

Le juif colla sa queue à celle de son ami. Rappellons que leurs proportions étaient quasiment similaires.

Sam commença à s'assoir lentement sur les queues de ses actifs...mais Puck l'arrêta.

-Doucement Blondie, crois moi t'es pas préparé à ce qui va se passer. Finn, regarde sous le lit doit y avoir des capotes.

Finn tendit le bras et chercha sous le lit. Il trouva différentes capotes de différentes tailles et saveurs.

\- J'en ai, **wow je savais pas qu'y en avait goût poulet** !

\- Je sais, je suis doué pour trouver des trucs comme ça. Bref file moi la XL là en rose.

Finn s'executa et Puck s'applica à faire rentrer les deux sexes dans le préservatif.

\- Franchement c'est pas utile les gars, dépêchez vous de m'empalez là... s'impatienta Sam

\- Ta gueule. Vas y c'est bon Evans je t'avais prévenu. Tu vas prendre chère.

Puck balança la capote à l'autre bout de la pièce de attrapa Sam par les épaules le forçant à s'assoir sur les deux sexes non protégés.

C'était censé être une punition pour Sam mais c'était tout simplement génial, il sentait la chaleur incandescante émaner de ses deux membres qui tentait tant bien que mal de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son intimité, il ressentait leurs pulsations alternées brûlants de désir en son interieur. Il se faisait prendre par deux gars en même temps, et se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt.

Mais l'heure n'était plus aux questions puisque les deux en dessous venaient de parvenir à enfoncer l'intégralité de leur sexe à l'interieur.

\- Ça va Finn tu gères?

\- Ouais je crois, par contre je sens que j'vais pas tarder à me vider une deuxième fois.

\- Ok bah bouge plus alors.

Noah commença à bouger frénétiquement son bassin pillonnant sauvagement Sam, il adorait les doublettes anales parce que dans cette position il sentait également une autre queue se frotter à la sienne pendant une pénétration. Le trou de Sam n'était pas préparé à un double calibre, il pouvait à peine se détendre, mais le blond continua de s'activer dessus.

Puck arrivait au bout de sa deuxième cartouche, il demanda à Finn de commencer à bouger. Ensemble ils pénètrèrent Sam en une seule fois; bougeant leurs reins de façon simultanés, respirant comme des bêtes, ne formant plus qu'un seul corps innondé par le désir et la luxure. Et c'est ensemble que d'une seule voix, qu'ils éjaculèrent à l'interieur de Sam pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

Le lendemain matin, au lycée Mc Kinley, le duo d'actif se retrouva pour faire un compte rendu de la soirée :

\- C'était pas mal franchement, j'ai bien aimé quand on l'a pris à deux.

\- Ah ouais? Perso j'ai préféré quand j'lui ai cracher dans la gueule. Ou plus tard qu'on lui a mis le gros sextoy noir dans le cul. C'était sympa ouais...

\- Bon à qui le tour maintenant?

-Franchement je sais pas, peut être y aura des petits nouveaux encore cette année au glee club. J'aimerais bien me taper le futur mec de Kurt histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il est pas à l'abri du danger lui non plus.

\- Pff Kurt se casera jamais c'est pas la peine d'y penser.

\- On verra bien si quelqu'un se pointe au pire...

* * *

FINIII

Voila voila encore désolé pour le (GROS) retard que j'ai pris. J'espère que ça vous as plus (au moins un peu) et que voys serez là pour le prochain chapitre Puck x Mr Figgins Hein quoi non merde c'est pas ça du tout , ce sera Puck x Blaine (youpi on appel ça comment? Plaine ? Bluck ? Je sais pas les deux sont moches x)

Aller à


End file.
